My anchor (Zack Merrick fanfic)
by amerrickanl0ve
Summary: Zack Merrick fanfic. Valentine's day themed


Valentine's day was approaching so my YouTube was flooded with video requests for Valentine's Day ideas. I was so busy planning for my videos that I had forgotten to plan my own Valentine's Day. I was single, once again, for this day which was supposed to be about love. I didn't mind, I just assumed my Prince Charming wasn't ready yet. While editing, I decided to take a break and scroll through twitter. I saw that Zack Merrick from All Time Low was holding a contest. If you bought a certain shirt off his website, you would get a personalized valentine from him and one lucky winner would get to actually spend Valentine's Day with him. I was obsessed with the shirt, so I decided to order it. The contest closed the next morning. I continued to edit my video to get it up before it's scheduled time. The video I was uploading was a gift guide idea on what to give guys for valentines day. Thank God for pintrest. I uploaded my video around midnight and then decided it was time for bed because I had class in the morning.

I woke up at the dreaded time of 6 AM to get ready for class. I laid in bed for about 20 minutes reading and responding to comments on my video. I got ready and went to class which I had until 315 that day. When I got out, I checked twitter and had a tweet from Zack. I won the date! I was in complete shock. However, I responded right away and sent him my information.

I waited anxiously for a response. When he responded he gave me the details for my flight and told me he would be picking me up from the airport. I was literally shaking. How could this even be real? A few days ago I wasn't doing anything for Valentines day and now im spending it with my celebrity crush. I called my best friend and we went out and started shopping. I'd be in Baltimore for the weekend on an all expenses paid trip, so I wanted to make sure I had everything I needed. I got a couple cute outfits, even though I'd only be spending the one day with Zack. It was already the 11th and I left on the 13th. I was so excited and nervous. I spent all day on the 12th filming a video and packing so I could edit and be productive on my flight to baltimore. My flight to Baltimore would leave here at around 8 AM and I would arrive there around 1 PM. I could hardly sleep the night before my flight so the bags under my eyes were real.

I had an hour lay over so I decided to do my make up in the airport bathroom so I looked presentable when I got to Baltimore. I was also vlogging the whole way so I wouldn't be as bored. By the time the lay over was done I was way too excited because I only had another hour left on my flight. I couldn't focus on anything so I decided to just listen to music. Before I knew it, we were landing. I was shaking because I was so nervous and excited. I collected my things then started walking toward the elevator. As soon as the elevator door opened I saw Zack standing with a sign that said, "Kelsey" with a heart next to it. I smiled and walked towards him, "Hi!" I said as I stepped in front of him, he wrapped me in a hug. "Hello, Kelsey! I'm Zack. Let me get your bags for you." He took my bags from me and we started walking toward the exit.

Z: How was your flight?

K: It was good! I got a lot of work done and there were no crying babies.

Z: Well that's great! What do you do for a living?  
K: I'm a YouTuber and student, currently

Z: Niiiiiice, what kind of videos do you make?

K: I'm a beauty YouTuber!

Z: That is so cool! Are you excited for our date tomorrow?

K: Ugh, yes! I can't believe I'm even here with you right now

Z: Aw! We will probably hang out with the rest of the band tonight, if you're cool with that?

K: Yeah, that would be fun!

Z: Also, you can either stay at my apartment, I have an extra room, or you can stay at a hotel. It's your choice!

K: I'll just crash at your house, if that's okay. It's easier.

He smiled.

Z: yeah sounds perfect.

I was in actual shock. This situation was so insane. I couldn't believe this was happening. We were in the car for about 20 minutes before we made it to Zack's house. We talked the whole way.

Z: Our date is going to be a big surprise, so I'm not going to tell you about that. But I will tell you the other stuff I have planned.

K: Okay!

I was so beyond excited. We got to Zack's and sat down on the couch to talk.

Z: Tonight, we're going to go out to dinner with the guys, because I'm sure you want to meet them too. We will just kind of get to know each other a bit better. Then we will probably going to one of their places and hang for a bit. Then come back here and sleep. Tomorrow morning will start all of our festivities.

K: Sounds good to me! What time do I have to be up tomorrow or doesn't it matter?

Z: It doesn't matter, you can sleep in!

K: okay, awesome.

We went out to Buffalo Wild Wings for dinner with the guys. Alex brought along his girlfriend Lisa. She was nice, we bonded while the guys were being idiots. It was seriously like I was one of them and we had known each other forever. I vlogged a little while we were out and about. Jack and Alex ended up stealing my camera and recording themselves doing stupid stuff. We finally left BWW around 10 PM. Then, he headed to Lisa and Alex's. The guys all decided to drink pretty heavily and Lisa and I just drank some wine. It was nice. I think my favorite part of the night was getting to know Lisa. We exchanged numbers and planned to hang out again before I went back to New York. It was now about 2 AM

Z: Kels, will you drive home? I'm a little bit too drunk

K: Sure, let's go.

I can't believe Zack Merrick was really trusting me to drive his car right now, he was pretty drunk though. When we got to his apartment I had to help him up the stairs and into bed. I basically played nurse for like two hours before I could finally go to bed.

Z: I'm sorry, I'm sure this isn't what you imagined it would be like.

He sounded really concerned. He wasn't wrong, but it wasn't a bad thing. I didn't mind taking care of him.

K: It's okay, Zack. Don't worry. I'm totally fine with taking care of you.

I said trying to reassure him.

Z: Thank you, Kels. Good night, sleep tight. I'll see you in the morning.

K: Goodnight, Zack.

I hugged him then headed to the spare bedroom across the hall.

The next day, I didn't wake up until about 1030. My phone had like 15 texts...all from Zack

_Good morning Kelsey :)_

_Wakeupppppppppppp_

_It's valentines day!_

_HAPPY VALENTINES DAY BEAUTIFUL._

_I'm making you breakfast_

_Are you excited_

_I'm excited_

_Thanks for taking care of me while I was drunk as fuck _

_you're the best_

_you're my favorite_

_gooooooood morning kelseeeeeey_

_:) :) :) :)_

_okay i'll be in the living room when you wake up 3_

I got up and went straight to the bathroom to brush my teeth and make sure I looked okay. Then I went into the living room to find Zack sitting on the couch, watching TV drinking some juice. "GOOD MORNING!" He said excitedly, getting up to hug me. "Good morning." I said back with a smile. He lead me into the kitchen where breakfast awaited. There was donuts, heart shaped chocolate chip pancakes, bagels, orange juice, fruit, you name it...it was there. "I hope you're hungry." He said with a laugh. We sat down at the table and ate together.

Z: After we eat you can get ready, I already showered and stuff while you were asleep. I'm an early bird. But then we can start our day. I have a little scavenger hunt you'll be going on. But you'll be going without me and we will be meeting later. You can text me the whole time if you want to.

K: Okay! I'm so excited.

Z: good! I can't wait for you to go and do all the things I have planned. I think I did a pretty good job.

After we ate, I got up and hugged him. Then I headed to get ready. I decided to put on some black leggings with a pink body con dress over it and some grey knit uggs. I also threw on a white scarf. I curled my hair and did a neutral smokey eye with some winged liner and a nude lip. Then I was off on my scavenger hunt. I arrived at a nail salon and the first card said:

_Roses are red, violets are blue. I like to be pampered, I'm sure you do too. Here's your first treat. Let them paint your nails and massage your feet!_

I spent about two hours in the nail salon getting a mani pedi. Then the limo came back and picked me up. My next card was waiting on the seat.

_Here's a list of the stores I've already paid for. Go pick up the things I've set aside. xoxo _

I went into a mall and visited each store he had on his list. I walked out of the mall with a Michael Kors purse, a ton of make up from sephora and a perfume, a pair of Loubitons, a cute black body con dress, a diamond necklace and earring set, an alex and ani bracelet, and a delicious lunch. My next card had been waiting at the restaurant.

_Now that you're fueled, time to get ready. Head over to Betty's to get dolled up. I can't wait to see you xoxo_

When I arrived at Betty's there was a huge present waiting for me. I quickly unwrapped it, inside was a ton of amerrickan clothing. One of everything ever made, and new stuff that has yet to be released. There was a note that said.

_I remember you from last Valentine's Day, and it still stands true. You are my anchor, and I love you. XOXO_

At Betty's I got my hair and make up professionally done. Then they had me get dressed in the outfit I bought at the mall. I then got back into the limo where I was driven to a theater. I walked in to see Alex on the stage with guitar in hand. He handed me my next card.

_This is your last stop before you see me. Alex will serenade you, until you come and get me. See you soon princess xoxo_

Alex put on an acoustic set for me, we talked and he played lullabies, if these sheets were the states, and somewhere in neverland. Then I was on my way to see Zack. When the limo arrived to our destination, I saw Zack in a tux with peonies in hand. I got out of the car and walked to him. He had a sincere look of surprise on his face. He wrapped me in a tight hug, and kissed my cheek.

Z: wow, Kels. You look stunning!

K: Thank you!

We took a couple photos for instagram then we linked arms and he escorted me up the stairs, down a long hallway of what looked like a fancy theater. We were the only ones in the building besides staff I think. We came to a room with a couch and champagne. A large tv screen was waiting for us. We sat down and watched sweet home alabama. Then we went up to the roof, where we had a dinner for two. After we were finished eating he pulled out his guitar. He asked me what my favorite song was, which I said if these sheets were the states and he sang it to me. I love hearing Zack sing, it makes me melt. Then he handed me another card.

_The hunt is now over, and I'm with you. But I have one last present that I have to give you._

He then handed me a little box, I unwrapped it. There was a shiny diamond ring inside. He took it out of the box and slid it onto my finger. I was in shock. This was literally the best Valentine's day I've ever had. We stood up from the table and I hugged him. I went in for a kiss on the cheek, but he kissed me on the lips. It was amazing. I could definitely feel the sparks flying. We didn't want the night to end so we found a cute little cafe and ate some chocolate covered strawberries and talk. I know this was just a contest to begin with, but now it feels like so much more. We got back to Zack's house around 1130. I changed and took off my make up and he invited me to his room. We curled up in his bed and watched friends with benefits. I ended up falling asleep tangled up in Zack.

We woke up at about 915 the next morning. It was my last day in Baltimore, I go home tomorrow. Zack kissed my forehead as he woke up, "good morning beautiful." He said. "good morning," I replied, sleepily. He then kissed my lips. We started making out and the little bit of clothes we were wearing began to be shed. I didn't think this was part of the plan. Before things go too far he stopped, "Are you sure you want to do this?" I nodded, "Might as well make the best out of it while it lasts." He started kissing on my neck and my collar bone. Before i knew it, we were making love. It was slow and passionate. Like you see in movies. When we were both finished, we laid there. Tangled up in eachother and his sheets. "I don't want this to end," he whispered. "Me either," I replied, softly. He looked at me with his big green eyes, "I didn't expect to fall in love with you." I laughed, "I was already in love with you." He grinned.

We decided to get out of bed and shower. We showered together, but he got out before me to get dressed.

Z: Hey kels, let's go get tattoos.

K: What? are you serious?

Z: Yeah, lets do it. I have a tattoo idea.

K: what's your idea

Z: you get, "his anchor" and I'll get, "her sail." they can be small, it'll be cute

K: are you sure?

Z: Yeah, lets do it.

We decided to go get them. We both got them on our hips. I got, "His anchor," with two anchors binded by a heart and he got, "her sail," with a little sailboat and my initials next to it. Before I left the next day, we decided to make it official. That we were dating. It was so weird to think that this all came out of a contest that I won.

**4 years later**

Zack and I had now been together for four years. We have now been married for a year and we are pregnant with our first child. He is due May 12th and his name will be Cayden Joshua Merrick. This all began one one lonely valentine's day.


End file.
